From Rocket to Glory
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Kaiya's life isn't looking so well being with Team Rocket. Hopefully a certain Dragon Master can help her to lead a new and better life. But starting over isn't always so easy. OC/Lance Wataru  A bit mixed between anime and game world.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer and AN. I don't own Pokemon. I down own copies of the game but thats about it.  
>This is something I decided to write since I'm having some writers block with "Three more days". So enjoy and don't forget to review both stories :) )<p>

Kaiya's lungs and legs were beginning to burn in protest and demanded she stop and rest, at least for a short while. Rest, I can rest once I get away from that guy and inform the boss of what's going on. The security alarm she set off was giving her a small headache and the other Team Rockets barking random orders weren't helping much either.  
>She stopped at a locked security door and slide her card in the slot. A few grunts ran up and asked for her orders. She allowed her lungs to fill with precious oxygen before pointing down the long hallway she just came from. "Stop that intruder! Whatever you do just stop that man!" The grunts saluted and took off down the hall.<p>

The door had dinged and slide opened, Kaiya wasted no time going through the door and locking it. That man back there… Looked so familiar. She didn't get that good of a look at his face, all she saw was red hair and a black cape. It wasn't until she saw his Dragonite wreck havoc on a fellow Team Rocket member that she took off running, abandoning her post. A quick run up some stairs and she arrived at the boss's office. Sliding her card in the slot she waited for the familiar ding and slipped inside the office.

"Sir Petrel, we have a problem downstairs. There's an intruder." Said boss turned around in his chair to face Kaiya, with a grin he eyed her up and down. "I can hear that miss Kaiya… And what do you plan on doing about it?" Kaiya frowned at the question. "Why aren't you down there stopping the intruder hmm? Why are you up here bothering me about problems I already know about?" With a defeated sigh she looked to floor.

She hated being such a coward but she was only here to try and make some money. Last thing she wanted was to end up in jail, oh Arceus if only things had been different. So what could she say to not get in trouble with Team Rocket and the law?  
>"That's very disappointing of you." Petrel stepped forward and stopped a few inches from her. "You've been with us since before Giovanni left right?"<br>"Y-yes sir." Petrel smiled and reached out to play with a long pale blonde strand of hair. "So pretty… Such a shame though to lose something delicious though." Kaiya was shaking in fear and could feel the bile rise up in her throat. With a sad sigh he turned away and snapped his fingers.

A loud hissing noise made her jump and turn around. There stood Executive Ariana and her Arbok. She smirked at Kaiya before glancing at Petrel. "Slow and painful?" The man nodded as he slipped into a nice looking suit. "Yup, yup. And then I want you to go downstairs and take care of our guest."  
>"P-please don't do this!" Begged Kaiya as she backed away from the Arbok as it slithered closer. "I-I mean why me?"<br>Ariana chuckled as if it were obvious. "When Giovanni gets back there shouldn't be any cowards among us to ruin his great plans. You understand right?"  
>Kaiya couldn't help but glare and point at Petrel. "What about him? I've seen him-"<p>

She was cut off when the Arbok suddenly launched at Kaiya, sinking its fangs in her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and instantly felt the effects of Arboks venom. Crumbling to the floor she twisted and jerked around before becoming very still. Her beautiful hair a tangled and bloody mess now plastered to the side of her face and shoulder. The female executive looked over at her Pokémon's handy work and with a smile left the office.

What felt like hours but maybe a few minutes had past when she forced her eyes open. Giovanni, no, Petrel was leaning over her and removing the Pokeballs from her jacket. "Hmm, could have sworn you had four Pokemon on you… Guess you lost it when you were running away? Haha" Petrel ran his fingers over her face and down her neck. Kaiya tried to spit at his face but could only force a tiny amount of spit to dribble from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah… That poison won't only leave you unable to move but soon you'll be on fire, the poison slowly burning you to death. Such a shame." Chuckling he stepped away and moved to his desk just as the office doors were forced open by a Dragonite. Voices argued, a battle taking place but Kaiya couldn't focus on anything anymore as the mentioned fire began to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer and AN. Still don't own the rights to Pokemon but Kaiya is mine cause I made her up. Also this chapter will be in Lances POV and the next chapter will be Kaiyas POV and so on and so on. So enjoy!)

The fake Giovanni was clearly no match for his Dragonite, the coward had given him the info he needed and ran off with his tail between his legs. Lance was about to leave when he noticed a Haunter phased through the wall and hover over a still body. He was going to ignore the ghost until it started wailing loudly, mourning over its fallen master. Dragonite nudged his side to go and check on the poor ghost. "It's just a measly grunt, the Haunter will move on…" Lance sighed heavily at the glare he was receiving. "Fine… I'll check it out." Moving closer he couldn't help but wince at the sight of the poor girls body. Her face was partially covered by bloodied blonde hair but it was the nasty bite mark on her shoulder that had him concerned. Before he could move closer to inspect it closer the Haunter put on it's scariest and most threatening face it could manage. It wasn't doing that good of a job sadly. "I know you are scared and trying to protect your masters body but I just want to check for something. Please?" The Haunter stared Lance down before giving in and resuming its loud mourning.

It pained Lance to hear a Pokemon cry like that, specially over someone as disgusting as a Team Rocket member. He gently tugged on her jacket to only expose the wound and sighed. "Something bit her… Ekans or Arbok perhaps…" It was silly to check but he still pressed two fingers to her neck. "…No way… She's alive!" Haunter stopped its crying and began to rejoice, this included dancing around the room and then hugging the Dragon Master. He shivered as his body was chilled when the ghost hugged him. "Don't thank me just yet, she needs medical attention for the poison." With ease Lance scooped up the girl and carried her bridal style out of the office, the Haunter followed by closely still looking quite concerned.

"Don't worry." Said Lance softly. "I'll take care of your master and then…" Well he wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. Really he should be taking her to see Officer Jenny once she was all patched up but her being injured and left for dead by her own made him question his next actions. Was she trying to leave Team Rocket? Was she being punished for something she did or didn't do? Taking another look at the girl he realized that she was the same Rocket that had run away from him. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this kind of job.

It didn't take them long to get to the exit, the building was quiet and empty. Team Rocket didn't waste time in clearing out once he was done with the higher ups. Once outside it was then he noticed they were missing someone. Where had the girls Haunter gone? It seemed to show a lot of concern for the girl so why disappear?  
>Lance couldn't worry too much on it, the Pokemon would show when it wanted to he supposed. "Let's head home Dragonite!" Said Pokemon lowered to all fours so Lance could climb up with the girl then took off in the air towards Blackthorn City.<p>

With his Pokemons speed it didn't take them long, probably twenty minutes or less to get home from Mahogany Town. As soon as they landed Lance was gently climbing down Dragonites back with the girl held close to his chest, it worried him how silent and still she was. "I need you to take off and find Claire, she should have some medicine. Oh and don't tell her about the girl ok?" Dragonite smiled and nodded. For someone who was supposedly not much of a people person his master was showing quite an amount of care towards the girl.

Lance turned away and headed inside his house, he hesitated slightly when he went towards the couch. That wouldn't be very comfortable or gracious of him to have her rest on the couch, so he turned and headed to his room instead. He gently laid her down and began the work of cutting off her jacket and shirt. He blushed ever so slightly and removed his cape to somewhat cover her torso, he couldn't really leave her so exposed. Her shoulder looked pretty swollen and already looked infected, most likely the poisons doing. The bite marks were deep and most likely tore her muscles, it would take quite some time before she would fully recover. Lance ran to his bathroom and returned with some towels, water and a first aid kit.

As he began to clean her wound and remove the blood from her hair and face he heard the front door open and close downstairs. Dragonite was quickly by his side and handed him a small bottle, it was a little surprised though to see that his master had given up his bed. "Thank you, that was pretty quick. Stay here though, once I give her the medicine I'll need you in case she wakes up while I fix her shoulder." The Dragon nodded and watched as Lance applied some of the medicine on the wound then poured the rest into her mouth. Gently Lance rubbed his fingers over her throat as he watched her slowly, very slowly swallow the medicine and from how little she moved he had to guess she was paralyzed. Occasionally he would move his hand to her forehead and wince at how hot she felt. He was about to ask Dragonite to go grab a cold cloth when he noticed her eyes flutter open to reveal soft blue eyes. Lance couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, that was until she opened her mouth and screamed in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer and AN. I still don't and will never own Pokemon.  
>Thanks to Zigzagoon for the review. I fixed the mistake and I probably have some other mistakes that I've overlooked. This is what happens when you write while on painkillers, lol! I don't have a beta at the moment so expect a few mistakes.<p>

I was going to have it made clear about Lance taking her to his place in this chapter but I'll tell you anyways. I figured since he's already debating about turning her in to Officer Jenny that if he took her to a hospital they would see she is a Team Rocket member and turn her in automatically. But because of how he found her he figures she not like the other Rocket members. Most likely if Kaiya wasn't left for dead by her own people then the circumstances would be different. Hope that made sense :)

Ok so enjoy! This will be in Kaiya's POV with a little bit of Lances POV and I'll be going on a three day trip with no laptop so I wont have anything posted until Tuesday. *wavies!* )

Sometime during her stay on the office floor she had passed out from the pain. Kaiya hoped that it would be better, maybe nicer to pass away in her sleep but the poison obviously had other plans…

Every hallway she across was blocked by a large Arbok, it's mouth open and fangs glistening with deadly venom. All she could hear was the horrible hissing, she tried covering her ears and no amount of yelling would make it stop. With no other choice she turned and fled down a new hallway.

She had no idea how long she was running until she finally spotted someone, she slowed her steps and inched closer to the shadowed figure.

"Giovanni sir!" She felt so relieved to have found him after so many years and not one message left for her. "I'm so glad I found you! Please tell them that I've been nothing but loyal to you, only you!" Her boss moved to face her. Kaiya gasped and could feel tears building up in her eyes. That wasn't Giovanni's face but Petrel's face!

"Such a shame…" He cooed softly as he stepped towards her. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat as she walked backwards and stopped when she felt a wall behind her. She glanced back in shock, that wall wasn't there before.

Cold hands wrapped around her throat and began to slowly tighten. "Sad to lose such a pretty face…" Kaiya gasped for air while clawing at his hands, she kicked her legs and thrashed around trying to get free. The entire room went up in flames suddenly and she could feel the fire lick every inch of her skin.

Closing her eyes she used what little breath she had left to let out one last scream.

The burning hallway disappeared but the burning pain remained, she saw Petrel give her a nasty smirk before vanishing and get replaced by a man with spiked red hair.

"It's ok, it's ok!" The strange man had moved to sit on her kicking legs and was trying his best to gently hold her arms still while avoiding her shoulder. "I know you are scared but you need to try and calm down before you hurt yourself more." His voice was calm and his warm brown eyes seemed to captivate her. Once she began to realize that there were no hands around her throat and that she could breath did she begin to calm down. After a few seconds she was able to croak out a few words. "W-where am I?" The man above her smiled and quickly moved off her legs and sat at her side. Briefly as she watched him she wondered why the right side of his face was red, like he was punched or something. "Your at my house in Blackthorn City… I figured you would be opposed to me taking you to a hospital where someone would recognize your outfit." Tears pricked at her eyes at his act of kindness, she opened her mouth to thank him but a wave of heat washed over her body. Her back arched upwards, fist clenching handfuls of the sheet beneath her and when the pain passed she fell on her side in a boneless heap. Gentle arms wrapped around her torso and before she could question his actions she saw that he had tied his cape around her chest, which had fallen off, to keep her decent. "Dragonite this is the part where I'll need you to hold her while I fix her shoulder. It looks like the poison isn't going to be leaving her body peacefully."

The Dragon gave a sound of affirmation and moved to do as command but stopped suddenly when a familiar Haunter phased up through the floor. "Night!" Cried Kaiya and reached for her Pokemon, it cheered when it noticed its master was awake and alive. "Well since you found us I guess you can hold her, can you do that Haunter?" Said Haunter nodded and gently held Kaiya's hands in its own, in a hushed tone it started to whisper to his master who smile back and began to close her eyes.

"Kaiya..." She whispered softly. Lance struggled to hear what she had said and leaned closer. "Excuse me?" She peeked one eye open to look at him. "My name… Is Kaiya." She sounded sleepy and Lance realized that Haunter must be putting her to sleep. "I'm Lance. Don't worry Kaiya I'll take care of you, I promise." Closing her eyes she mouthed the words 'thank you' and gave in to Haunters hypnosis.

XxX

Lance was thankful he had plenty of practice with stitching wounds, of course they were done on his Pokemon and on a rare occasion on himself. It didn't take too long to finish though and soon he was wrapping her shoulder. He excused himself from the room to throw away the ruined clothes and clean the bloodied towels. Dragonite had left quite some time ago to go rest, as it wasn't needed anymore for now.

When Lance returned to the room he paused in the doorway and watched as Kaiya began to cry out in her sleep. Haunter who had stayed by her side the entire time waved a hand over her face, soon she became peaceful and it was Haunter who started to cringed in pain. It took a few seconds for Lance to finally understand what Haunter was doing, it was eating her nightmares!

There was no way that she could be like the other Team Rocket members he had come across, no Pokemon would do something like this for someone who was supposedly cruel. The Dragon Master decided that he had done right by bringing her here and left the two alone to go make dinner, she would be quite hungry once she finally came too.

It was less than thirty minutes when Kaiya came to, Haunter was worn out and couldn't keep her asleep much longer. She shifted under the blankets and tried sitting up, her shoulder protested loudly against this action. _It'll be hard to remember not to use this arm for a while… _With this in mind she managed to get up without further agitating her shoulder. Taking a deep inhale through her nose she could smell someone was cooking and as she went to stand Haunter was quickly at her side. 'You should be resting you know.' Spoke the ghost weakly, she felt bad for her Pokemon and shook her head. "You need to be resting, I know what you've been up to so go sleep. I'll take it easy but I feel ten times better already." It wasn't a lie, the poison was out of her system and all she felt was the throbbing pain in her shoulder but that was easily ignored. The two stared each other down before Haunter gave in, once his master made a choice there was no convincing her to change her mind. The ghost Pokemon handed over its own Pokeball, which it had snuck before Petrel could take it. After Haunter was resting inside his Pokeball Kaiya took a look around the bedroom and spotted a dresser. Hopefully the strange man named Lance wouldn't mind her borrowing a few of his clothes, while the cape was nice she needed something more besides a short black skirt and knee high boots. After stripping out of her clothes and laying his cape on the bed she managed to find a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants. She was practically swimming in the shirt and occasionally she would have to keep adjusting the pants that threatened to fall off.

"I see you found something to wear." Said a voice to her side. She jumped in surprise and faced Lance, her cheeks bright red. "I hope you don't mind, I mean I could put the cape back on…" There was an awkward silence that was eventually broken by Lance who cleared his throat. "N-no that's fine I uh… Dinners ready!" The Dragon Master quickly stepped away and headed towards the kitchen, he wasn't quite sure what to say to her now that she was awake. Kaiya watched at Lance made his awkward escape and eventually followed after him, when she found the kitchen she was a bit surprised to see two plates full of food waiting on the table.

"I didn't know what you liked or what your stomach would be able to handle at the moment so I made scrambled eggs and toast." Kaiyas stomach decided to growl and she quickly sat down giving him a thank you while diving into her food.

Lance sat down but wasn't so quick to eat, after a few bites he placed his fork down at stared at Kaiya. "So… How about explaining to me why you were left for dead in that executives office?" She stopped mid bite and glanced up from her plate, straight to the point eh? "Well I guess there could be a few reasons why Petrel wanted me dead." "Petrel? Is that the name of the man who was disguised as your missing leader?" Kaiya didn't miss the malice tone he held when speaking about her group. "Yup that's the one. Long story short and please don't try to ask but Petrel has been wanting me gone since before my- before our leader left." Lance wanted to question her correction but motioned for her to continue. "With our leader missing he probably figured this was his only chance to get away with killing me." There was no stopping the sigh that escaped her lips. The entire situation was stressful and she just wished Giovanni were around to make things better. "What makes you so important to your previous leader?" Unsure how to safely answer his question she instead nibbled on her toast. "I need an answer now, it's bad enough I took you in but to let you get away with valuable information is something I can't do." Internally Lance was berating himself for wording it in such a way, he didn't mean to make it sound so harsh but what's done is done. It made him feel even worse when he saw the hurt look that showed in her eyes as she put her food down and stood up. "Nothing I could say would keep from turning me in to the police so instead I would like to rest. I'm sorry for being so much trouble and goodnight." With that she walked away from the kitchen. Lance nearly smacked himself in the face, he knew she was different from the others yet he went and acted like a jerk. _I'm going to have to make it up to her tomorrow somehow, get back on her good side…_ After tidying up the kitchen Lance was passing through the front room when he noticed a dark figure curled up on the couch. _Yup, you really did it this time Lance._ He thought about moving her back to his bedroom but that'd probably make her more upset so he grabbed a spare blanket and covered her up before heading to his own bed.


	4. Update!

AN:

So I had a dream about my Pokemon stories which have sadly been put on hold due to lack of muse.

So I have a question for everyone. Should I combine my two Pokemon stories to create one awesome story? I have like a million new ideas for this new one that in my dream was a combination of the two.

Id make a poll but... I'm too lazy for that so pm or review whatcha think.

Much love to my fans!


End file.
